


Destiny curse

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, And More Fluff, And the poor narrator is trying to say something else, Basically two friends who are afraid to love each other, Destiny, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluff that will make you diabetic, Friends to Lovers, Hide feelings, Neighbor Daisy Johnson, Sally Weber (mentionated), That turns out not to be a first date, They think one thing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Protagonist, but it is, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons -best friends since ten years ago- go to an open air fair, and a crazy lady with a cristal ball, might or might not have thrown them a curse.Except that the curse is about finding your soulmate and falling in love so, no, it's not a bad curse.(Let's hope they find out)





	1. Part one

 

I. Don’t believe to a charlatan _(Don't hide your feelings to a magic crystal ball)_

 

It was Sally Weber's idea and in retrospect, Fitz knows he should not have enter along with Jemma.

The woman says -in short words- what every charlatan with beaded bracelets by her elbows and wide skirt say to completely strangers when they pay enough money to listen what they want to hear. But this time the woman was wrong just one second after they get through the curtain door because she makes the false assumptions that everyone do about Jemma and Fitz.

"Soulmates" is the first thing the woman say.

Fitz sighs...they should have gone to The Tunnel of Love in boats. Everything would been better.

"Destined to meet" continues the woman, speaking for a long, long, long time. Fitz doesn't know why Jemma is swallowing all the words that come out of woman's mouth, they are scientific geniuses who sum almost four pdh together and, they work developing secret technology! A crystal ball with powerful lights will not take away that –But names true love to a young woman and she believes all words.

Nonsense!

Fitz is not surprised when after an endless conversation of saying a lot without giving anything, the woman offers to give just one more vision to 'Destiny' for only fifteen dollars more.

He is surprised that Jemma pays it without hesitation.

There goes the churros that she promised him early as bribe for accompany her to the park's fair.

"United," announces the woman, her eyes wild "you will be united by destiny's forces, don’t be blind to signs"

"What do you mean-"

"Signals!" The woman interrupts, being surrounded by a mystery mist. Jemma screams and leaps to his side from her seat, digging her nails in his arm.  But Fitz is definitely not making any gesture. They work in an efficient-like-hell damn Spy Company! He knows one thing and other about visual cues at this point so he prefers fix his entire attention looking for wherever the automatic smoke device is hidden instead catch Jemma's shoulders with his hands and get her calm down patting her arms like he usually does.

He will not allow the woman to snatch the last dollars they have, for just reveal a gesture.

"Everything is inevitable, you are destined to be lovers. Don’t be blind to signs" the woman ends with brutal voice and then, the mist disappears in a sec.

Once outside the tent, Fitz fills his lungs with fresh air, free of ginger and patchouli.

"That was ridiculous"

"Completely"

They stare at each other before burst out laugh.

"You can imagine ..."

"Not, in a million years"

"I'm so sorry for let Sally Webber dragged us to do that, Fitz." Jemma does not stop smiling wrinkling her nose as they walk away from the tent. "It was very bizarre and a complete waste of time, don't you think?"

Fitz feels his heart little-very-small-sinking and he manages to nod, but instead of stop, think and talk about what just happen, he forces Jemma to buy popcorn.

If they notice the little girl dressed like an angel, pointing at them with a red arrow before being stopped by her parents or if they see white doves holding hearts in their beaks, flying above their heads before the magician call them back, they don't say anything about it. Things are good, they have been best friends for ten years now and nobody needs 'Destiny' interfering on it, thank you.

Although in the most depths of their hearts, they know they wish, did it-

 

 

II. Our secret espionage company forces us to participate in Trust Blind exercises _(Don't make me fall, you has touched my body before)_

 

Since years they are laboratory partners, they sharing flat, clothes and bathroom even. They are best friends who don't know about personal space, participate in trust blind exercises should not be a big deal like turns out to be.

The weeks after the fair have been strange, they continues finding on the floor outside their apartment's door a bouquet of mistletoe. Jemma has questioned a lot of neighbors and Fitz has literally haunted a cat to find out from where the mistletoe come out but they don’t find the origin. It's not even December, there should not be mistletoe, holy god.

For not mention that there are more and more ridiculous romantic magazines inside their mailbox and when Fitz asked about it to the postman, his answer was that Fitzsimmons apartment was subscribed to receive it, so now Jemma has become addicted to read magazines in the couch with her legs on Fitz's lap.

Oops! And what to say about the nearly collapse of Jemma's room roof when they upstairs neighbor - Melinda May - practiced yoga at 4:30 in the morning? That has keep them sharing room - and bed - for days since none of them was so stupid to refuse obtain a restful sleep.

Because lately, at the end of the day there are more important things to talk instead an almost destiny's curse that may or may not been happening.

When an improvised Trust Building Activities in the Sciops is announced, they shouldn't might act so surprised. Nor less when they are assigned like each other pair. Stranger things are happening every day. They have slept together, they have shared endless Doctor Who marathons in their narrow living room's couch and dealing with the other's limp drunk body. It's for all these and more reasons that Jemma doesn’t expected Fitz to fail and drop her back onto the very stiff mattress placed on laboratory floor.

"You are fine." That is Milton's voice getting over the worried murmurs. Somehow she loses the questioning sound in the sentence -or maybe not, that was one of the main reasons why she ended things with him: she hated how he never intonate the sentences. As she thinks about it, she was lifted up by her arm thanks Milton and immediately let dropped into the floor by Fitz. Head on.

"Uff" She felt the air in her lungs leaves her.

"Move away, Milton. She is my trust partner, not yours"

She is pulled, raised, released.

Again.

"Uff"

"Don't let her fall anymore in first place, Fitzy"

"You don't let her fall."

"No, you."

Raised up. Released.

"Uff"

"Please, Milton, step aside"

"No Fitzy, you back off"

"There she goes again" Jemma hears Sally Weber say before crash her face against the floor. AGAIN.

It's over, she's not engaging any kind of trust exercise anymore.

“Who you are? I do not see Jemma talking about you for a very long time” Fitz bite.

“You're so jealous of me.”

“Oh yeah, really…why? For being an egocentric Brussels Cole?”

“You are so envy of me because I get through the friend zone with her and you don’t” Milton sneer.

Jemma listen Fitz's voice rises above Milton's, calling him “inept” and to the instructor calling for order, impeding -blessed lord- that any of them get close to her, raise her up and let her fall again.

"Stop!" Sally shouts. Jemma turns her aching body up and see how -she can't believe it- Fitz is holding Milton's shirt while her ex-boyfriend lift Fitz from his armpits.

"Stop!" Someone calls from the nervous crowd.

"She is my trust couple Milton, leave us alone"

"Be a damn good trustworthy partner, Fitzy"

"It's enough, you two" Is the radiant blonde and tall instructor who finally separates them. Both men look incredibly ashamed under the woman instructor's powerful glance. The men look at each other for a second, and before anything else is said, Milton leaves the room quickly.

Fitz rubs his neck nervously, approaching the mat and lifting Jemma carefully from the floor this time, offering an apology grimace.

"Its fine, Fitz"

"Sorr…"

"You don't say it!” Fitz look at her, hurt. She explain herself “You don’t have to sorry, it was Milton’s fault, acting nosy, like usual. Don’t let me fall again and everything will be fine, okay?”

"Okay"

"Good"

They look at each other for a second before Celtic music starts to sound again and the tall blonde instructor dictates commands. Jemma is sure she heard her mutter "Who would say that Sciops's eats books people would be so funny"

Later that day, Fitz and Simmons walk to the bus stop that takes them home from work. Fitz is acting all nervous before offering himself to carry her bag as help and Jemma feels no guilt to hold her body against him because all her muscles cry and somehow she ends fitting her hand over the bone of his elbow and although he is a little impressed and stiff, he doesn’t move his arm away from her all the way home, not even when they get off the bus or when she makes him buy a lemon sorbet as apology.

And not even when they walk slowly down to their building -and a small child with plump legs throws flowers and petals from a basket like a flower path for them.

 

 

III. Some movie nights should be romantic comedies _(and maybe not about sharing chocolates and hands)_

 

The nights finally begun to be a little cooler, not chilly because the summer does not come to end yet, but now are the kind of night when you don't have to worry for sweating or turning you into a melted ice cream, for that they agreed in vary the Friday night this time. They usually stay in the apartment and watch some Netflix marathon with pizza and beer, most recently with the company of the new neighbor Daisy, but this time they decide to go a cinema for the movie night.

Fitz bought the tickets online and each one got dressed different from their usual pajamas. It's not a date but when she appears in tight jeans and sandals, Fitz decides to pretend it is. -No, not because she is an object dressed for a man as a kind of trophy ... heck, no ... is just that she smiles on that way when she wrinkles her nose and ... yep, he's lost.

First, he takes her to eat at Phil's Waffles and after, seeing is early they walk slowing to the cinema. When Jemma puts one hand on his elbow as she's usually doing lately, Fitz decides smile to life. Smiling at the strange grannies who compare them with their young husbands or to children chasing endless heart balloons in the air that manage to tangled around they. He also decides that, this night, the annoying man who always offers in secret to Fitz little flowers from his improvised garden is just being kind and Fitz accepts it for Jemma, placing every single little flower into her hair.

Jemma repeats herself over and over that this is not a date, she would never accept that a man pull out the chair for her, pay the total of Phil's Waffles account or take her to watch "Radioactive Ants 2: Revenge of the Sharks" for a date, but this whole thing happening? Is sweet and simple and Fitz is acting tense and sweaty and she can't stop herself to feel that they are on a date.

Both have been waiting 'Radioactive Ants' premiere for months so Jemma is overflowing with excitement when they get to the cinema booth. The emotion fades when the tickets boy gives Fitz tickets for the wrong movie: Love is Destiny.

She should have personally taken care of buying the tickets.

"It's a mistake"

"No its not, you have bought Love is Destiny’s tickets..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma sees the fans with Ant hats and Shark t-shirts walking into the right movie.

"Can we change the movie, somehow? Cancel the tickets or...”

"Excuse me but that is only possible one hour before the show and the movie is full for the next two program tonight. Sorry."

And then the manager of the cinema appears, a tall, muscular guy named Mike who realizes that the mistake was fault of both parts so he offers as compensation: a big box of candies to enjoy while they watching the kind of romantic movie for which sugar is necessary, he assures them.

"It's a free sample, enjoy it"

Anxiety is written on Fitz's face when they see that was only two more couples inside the function. Mortification earns to anguish in his face when Jemma opens the candie box and find nothing more and nothing less than goodies, chocolates Kisses, "Love" gummies, a pile of popcorn with pink sugar and cotton candy - something that surely is IDEAL for a San Valentin's special date but they are in August and they should been watching Radioactive Killers Ants.

The movie start with pop music and when Fitz turns at Jemma to make a joke about it, he looks the strange smile in her lips and decides that the movie is not so bad after all and he loves sugar so he eats a chocolate with an almost identical smile on his face. Endless 180 minutes later, both leave the screen room with mixed feelings, Jemma takes his arm and half-fleet half-walk product of all sugar energy and Fitz half-growls half-laughs out of nowhere.

If this is what romantic comedies are, they definitely should add a few to their usual movie nights. Although he is not sure to ask her if they can repeat their hands touching inside the popcorn cup, funny whispers in the ear or the quick blushed glances, that would be very weird ... right?

 


	2. Part two

 

 

_IV. If a flower bouquet is thrown, someone needs to pick it up (don’t run please this is not a wedding)_

  

 

Fitz has finally hit the mistletoe cat and in the process he kissed an older woman, to the intimidating skating master Melinda May, to his neighbor Daisy before she runned to tell everything to her new boyfriend Lincoln, a man with thousands of twin brothers who was walking his dog and then sent a Facebook friend request to Fitz. He has also had to kiss Phil from Jemma's favorite restaurant and to a high school girl who harassed him all over the sidewalk with the mistletoe in her hands until Fitz took refuge behind Jemma and then, Jemma forced him to kiss the girl's cheek.

The only person he did not kiss was Jemma and now those opportunities are over, finally Fitz has found the rabid cat and his hideout of damn mistletoe.

Fitz phone rings, he answer without taking his eyes off the cat

"Where are you?" Demands Jemma.

"On a roof"

"On what roof?"

"Of some building"

"In which building?"

"I do not know precisely, I have climbed for the fire stairs and walls”

“Do you what?!”

“And before that I have run for blocks"

"Okay...you will not be in our building, will you?"

Fitz tries to look around but was impossible to him remove the animal's sight without being attacked by his back.

"Possibly not, why?

"Have you forgotten that Daisy and I were going to tan us on the roof today?"

_Yes_

"Any reason why you mention it?"

"Fitz, I'm watching you right now! Leave that poor cat alone!”

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"He will not leave his treasure"

"What are you talking about?" Jemma's voice sounds exasperated.

"HE HAS SUFFICIENT MISTLETOE TO MAKE ME KISS THE WHOLE CITY. It’s a demon, Jemma and I told you it was a cat! A demon cat!”

"Fitz"

He make deaf ears, walks to the improvised mistletoe bed with fasteness and then, the cat attack him and both face each other in the most ridiculous and strong confrontation of a cat against a human. Fitz protects his face mainly, but his hand and arms was what receive scratch after scratch.

Jemma finally arrivies from the other side of the building and with Daisy's help she manages to unhook the cat from Fitz's clothes. With a lot of panting, shouting and howling in the process.

Faintly, Fitz is able to record that both girls are in swimsuit and that Daisy is holding the cat like an orphan. Traitor.

Meanwhile Jemma begun to takes care of a great and unexpected line of blood running from the eyebrow to Fitz's chin.

Then, Daisy start to laugh "Mistletoe"

"Yes, this is the damn responsible for the mistletoe” Fitz cry when Jemma touch his chin.

The cat looks at him with painful rancor.

"No Fitz, I mean you have mistletoe in your hair and Jemma is closest to you …you guys, know what that means"

They look at her for a long time, like none of them understand what Daisy was saying. _And they said they were geniuses, Good._

"Just kiss Jemma at once Fitz, make the damn cat happy"

Fitz swallows, super conscious of himself and at the same time about Jemma looks, wearing a peach color pareo and a very little tiny yellow bikini that shows the freckles in her shoulders that she usually hide.

"If you want-"

“–we could"

"Just kiss the other to be able to go to the hospital, you will not believe how dangerous are the scratches of undomesticated cats" Daisy sees the cat "Not you of course, you're a beautiful little thing cute and clean but who knows what the bad guy Fitz has on his skin?, he works with many dangerous chemicals, you know? They'll have to take you to the vet once ... Hey looked! You get mom and dad kiss. Good job! "

Daisy turns her head and is tempted to take out her cell phone and document the moment but decides that perhaps the next occasion she will do. When Fitz's arm revolves around Jemma's hip, dangerously lowering the part of her butt, and Jemma make no more innocents sounds, Daisy knows it's time to leave them alone.

"Let's go Kitty, let Mom and Dad calm down, you've earned yourself a bowl of milk."

Later in the hospital, Fitz does not know if its because of his large amount of analgesics or stitches in one of his arms and eyebrow but he fears having imagined the kiss, product of adrenaline.

Phil picking them up at the hospital in his Lola car and makes sure they're both okay before leave them outside their building and leave. Once on the sidewalk, Fitz walks slowly with Jemma help -who is wearing a dress to cover her beautiful bikini- to the entrance stairs but before up, a motorcycle runs and throws a bouquet of flowers to her feet  -no joke, this is surely a figment of his imagination, right? Medication? Can the universe stop of interfering for a minute?.

They watch the motorcycle get away for a while before being capable of react. Fitz crouches, slowly without forcing his wounds and observes the small red flowers for a moment before straightening and giving them to Jemma.

She smiles hugely before accepting it, placing a light-as-the-feather kiss on his lips.

After dinner, long after the bouquet of small flowers has been deposited in an empty vase but shortly before Jemma returns to her remodeled room with a secure ceiling, she stops him in the hallway and kisses a quiet scratch on his cheek before wishing goodnight but then, Fitz surprises they both when he turns his head quick and kiss her lips impetuously.

 

 

_V. Do not be afraid to say what you feel with a serenade (even if it's not YOUR serenade)_

 

 

Jemma has been sleeping wonderfully. She attributes it to the hot lump that is deposited near her pillow but also to the great torrent of cytosine that has been flowing into her system since she and Fitz have begun kissing from the rooftop accident three days ago.

They has kissed many times at work, getting of Sally Weber confident smiles. Now the times when they walk arm in arm from work, Fitz slides his free arm over her hips and more often than not, he turns Jemma and kisses her in the middle of the street, causing a lot of blushed on her.  When she thinks about it, it’s like if they are in a type of trial-and-error about trespass of limits.

She does not know very well in what state of relationship they are or if they are even in one but knowing the gallant Fitz, he will not be like all the other guys in her life who kiss, get the cake for a while and leave. She checks it when she feels her door opened and Fitz's head peeks, looks at her with his blue eyes, disappears, and then opens the rest of her door with help of his back, turns and shows a large tray with tea in his hands.

"Did you bring me breakfast?"

"Well, for you and for our hairy Kitty ball, don’t forget her" he puts the tray on the bed, pointing to a small pink bowl with milk on one side.

"You should not have bothered" Jemma fits down on her pillows "It's not even weekend! We also have a breakfast nook we never used"

"Well, today is special." Fitz scratches his neck.

Jemma tries to sound casual while she picking up he cup of tea "Oh really? And why?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"I hear"

"Try your French toast first" the cat walks up to Fitz from Jemma's cushion and Fitz scratches behind her ear before bringing her bowl of milk closer.

"Mmm," Jemma groans with the first chew.

"Well, you ... I ... er, I want to ask ..."

A huge noise shakes the apartment. Trumpets, guitars, rattles even a clarinet sounds, causing they cat start to jumping desperately to the ceiling of the room to the bed an then running through all the furniture until she flee for the front door. Jemma flips the entire contents of the tray over the blankets and Fitz with a toast stuck in his pants stands up, heads to the living room, annoyed by whatever it is that is generating such noise inside their apartment.

A band.

A damn band is set up in the middle of their living room playing and the cat does not stop running from side to side, bumping into the furniture and it seems that the damn mariachis are literally singing in what looks be a demonic idiom.

¡Mariachis!

It's the damn seven-thirty in the morning and there's mariachi in their living room, perhaps interrupting one of the most important conversations in Fitz's life.

"Enough! Enough! Enough! "He shouts for all the place until the cursed trumpeter, the last to realize what is happening, stops his terrible execution.

"Who are you?"

The guitarist looks at the others before answering "Destiny's serenades"

Fitz laughs without humor

"What the hell you do in our living room, destiny whatever  ..."

"A serenade, sir," the drum interrupts.

"We don’t order any serenade"

"The man say to the 5E.

"And the keys"

"He told us ..."

"And we play"

All explain at the same time and Fitz -who has enough of destiny interrupting in all his plans-, explodes.

"This damned place is the 5D! If you want play to someone I will tell you to try with 2D where Joy live or with 4D where our friend Daisy has just get out of a stormy relationship with a lunatic named Ward. Please go away, we don’t ask for your services from the destination or whatever, we do not want more huge romantic signals. We don’t want more flowers, any more babies crying in our presence or free invitation to expensive restaurants. And no more damn mistletoe!"

Everyone looks at him, as if he have grown three heads. The trumpeter coughs and says, "hey well... I think this guy does not look much like the description Phil gave us, right?"

"I agree José, Phil said hot and beautiful older woman..."

"Excuse us" Say the clarinet.

"We'll take our things and leave" said the drum and with that, they leave quickly.

Silence.

Fitz breathes through his nose before turning to continue with his conversation with Jemma - but fails to take a step when he sees Jemma in her Tardis pajamas leaning on the nearby door, her arms folded. He knows that he was in serious trouble as soon he look her face.

"You acted like a stupid Fitz!"

"There was a damn serenade band in our living room Jemma, without any announcement they entered in our apartment, do you want me to tell you how dangerous it was?"

"I want you stop acting like a fool."

"I have not acted like a fool," he defends himself.

"You did it!” Jemma's eyes pop out “You don’t want this? You, me? "

"Of course yes!" Fitz scream.

"Then don’t got serenades away!"

"But it was not our serenade!"

"We might as well have listen them" Jemma's hard tone now was sad.

Fitz scratches his ear, so confused.

"I do not understand, do you want a serenade?” He say more quiet.

"Not stupid man, I do not want a noisy serenade," she explains slowly, "but I think we should begin to hear what destiny wants tell us."

"Jemma, you will not believe in that, will you?"

"You were with me there, you listened the woman and you saw all that smoke appearing out of nowhere. Fitz, you know better than anyone everything that has happened to us these last three months, everything has been very crazy. We were forced to ride horseback on the sunset when we went to the pharmacy for toothpaste!” Jemma unlocks her arms, a small smile appears “You have to recognize it."

"If I must admit something, it will not be that... I mean, the horses was okay but I want to be with you not because I feel fated to be, I want to be with you because you are kind, beautiful and intelligent, not because a damn witch said weird words."

"And I want to be with you because you're the most interesting person I've met Fitz, not for a glass ball in a summer fair."

"Really?" He approaches, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah" She closes the distance, raising her arms behind his neck.

"What is the problem, then?"

"The problem is you acting all grumpy for weeks, if you not had spent weeks chasing a cat, returning flowers to kind people or lament for free dinners in elegant restaurants, If you would have admired the moment then, we would have been together for weeks now and not wasting time driving away a serenade band"

"You're right" He looks into her eyes, tears in his eyes. "I promise not to drive away more bands or ignore the universe voices”

"Great!" She laughs coquettishly and that's when Fitz looks down at her lips and comes over softly to kiss her. Tender and warm, the kind of kiss that is a promise. The kind of kiss written in the cosmos and who tells: We can’t waste any more time.

Seconds later, the sound of trumpets and guitars is heard, followed by an over excited Daisy scream.

"You're right" Jemma laughs "It's terrible, isn’t?"

"I propose take refuge in my room to escape from that noise since yours is full with jams, eggs and tea."

"Great idea" she kiss him.

"I know" He reaches to say before kiss her too.

Half an hour later both lie lazily cuddled in bed, Jemma kissing Fitz's cheek as he plays with her hair in knots. They both know that is better run to work now or they will be not able to get there at time, but they can’t give up to the other warmth. Even the cat found her way to Fitz's room and licks her own legs in one side of the bed.

Everything is perfect, if this is destiny...

Then they hear: "PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL"! Followed by the noise of mariachis and blows.

"It was time."

"They've been playing it wrong on all floors, I mean, May was the last chance to do it right, don't you think?"

 

 

_VI And they live happily ever after (but not like a fairy tale)_

 

Less than a year later Jemma knew that return to Madame Destiny tent might have become a mistake, they could have go inside the Screams House for a change.

But no, they were there, sitting again in front of the same woman with more collars than teeth that did not finish saying things to start with other ambiguous words and Fitz was giving more and more money to know the destiny.

Both left the place feeling uncomfortable and with knees trembling - and fifty dollars poorer. Lincoln and Daisy wanted to try their luck next, but Jemma dragged them both away from the tent and swear never comeback. Fitz for the other side, stayed behind distracted by the supposed destiny signs.

No matter how pink and adorable or heavenly blue and fluffy things were, Jemma was determined to no one charlatan would dictate her when or not to make decisions.

A week later Fitz looked at her with those puppy eyes and incited her to take the reins of destiny or not.

They were freaking amazing scientists. She was not be carried away by balloons of storks or baby coveralls lost -what the hell did it do that inside a government building anyway? - neither by puppies or babies being deposited in her arms on endless supermarkets rows or for lost children with teddy bears who take they hands and asked help to find their parents, or for pregnancy tests appearing in unlikely places.

Two months later, when Jemma came out of the shower and caught Fitz depositing a baby rattle next to the TV in the main alcove, she exploded!

"It was you!" She accuse him.

“Jemma, it's not what you think!”

“All this time you convinced me that it was destiny and it was you!"

"It was not always me!"

"Well, who more?"

"Daisy and Sally Webber helped a lot"

"Fitz"

"Also Director Fury and Maria Hill"

"Fitz" She can not believed.

"Just consider it, okay?"

"I will not"

“Why?” Fitz's stance was pure pain, his shoulders forward in defeat, his head barking like Kitty when she tried to understand something strange.

"I do not have to consider it, you ridiculous man!”

A big silent moment.

“Jemma is fine, I understand it. We have too many projects right now and…. Yeah” Fitz catch his ear “maybe in the future? I will improve myself…”

Jemma couldn’t hold for more time her stoic face, she began to smile with love.

“Fitz, I do not have to consider it because it already happened!”

Fitz froze, scratched his brow, and smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Fitz walked over to her, lifted her off the floor and turned her around, with bathrobe and all. He laughed and laughed, kissed her cheeks and turned them around the room again.

Until Jemma burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing! No problem at all."

"Jemma." He looked at her. She wrinkled her nose.

"I have been very concerned to tell our unborn child that he was conceived by destiny forces! And for a witch! What kind of parents we would be? "

"Eh, normal?"

That made her laugh, "Fitz!"

"Well, well ... my mother told me that I came out off from a cabbage so I don’t see what is the ..."

"We are scientists!" She explained. "My son is a damn great thing happening now, not a curse, a cabbage, a stork, or a thimble!"

Fitz cleared his throat "Daughter."

"What you say?"

“Our baby is a daughter."

"No way to know ..."

"Madame destiny said daughter,” Fitz puts a lock of hair behind her ear, wiping her a small tear “remember?"

Jemma smiled "Really?"

Fitz said "Yes, she did."

"Wow"

"I know."

And they smiled, turns in circles around the room and get kissed. And then, Kitty –the cat- come to purr at their feet, happy to be an older sister.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> I had this work saved since June last year and I really need to perfect my english before Ing vs. Biochem. Hopefully someone will read it and will tell me if I did so many grammar or coherency faults like I think.  
> Also, I have the bad custom of jumping from one point of view to another and that usually confuses the reader, sorry for that! Tell me if was very confusing for you! 
> 
> *  
> Update: I want to imply that Daisy is girlfriend -in this Fic- of Lincoln but when she moves to Fitzsimmons building she had just got out of Ward relationship, which is why Fitz badly refers to it when his temperament explodes after the serenade.  
> Also, this writing is like many misunderstandings, bad luck and a lot of Fitzsimmons being adorable. I wanted to try a cotton writing, without much emotional background or something, I hope you liked it...
> 
> I send a virtual hug to everyone.


End file.
